


Most Wonderful Time

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, No Apocalypse, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time. Carl's favorite time of the year.  Not just because of the presents (though that was a bonus) but because it was the time of year where everyone was happy and jolly. Sure, you had a Scrooge every once in a while, but they didn't matter. And he got to spend it with the one person that means most to him (Okay, maybe 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this was a prompt from Thisapathy, one of my favorite authors on this tag! Umf, she's amazing guys! I'm sure you've read some of her stuff, yeah? I love it! I re-read them all the time, even downloaded some onto my phone to read when I lose WiFi. I live in a place with no service, so it's handy. But anyway, I hope you all like this one! I'm goin' at a good pace I believe. Aha, okay guys, I'm done, enjoy!!!

Carl loved every holiday. He loved Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter; the whole lot. But his favorite time of the year? Christmas. And it wasn't just because if the presents, mind you, but because everyone was happy. Stress free it seemed like. It always lifted his spirits and made him so upbeat.

Christmas music was booming from Carl's speakers as he decorated the tree. He wanted it to be a surprise for Rick when he gets home from work. He wanted everything to look as Christmasie as possible. Rick's been pretty down the past few days and of course, (He was pretty sure it was because the anniversary of his father's passing was coming up. Rick was always pretty close to his father) Carl tries to do everything in his power to help his dad feel better. And what better than Christmas? It was a jolly year, no one could possibly be sad when you have Christmas surrounding you. So, Carl decorated the house. He was going to do it anyway, just never got around to it. Now that Lori wasn't with them, he took the responsibility to decorate, cook (well him and Rick agreed to help each other with that), and make sure everything was in place. He couldn't let Rick have everything on his shoulders, it made him stress more than he usually does. 

Carl looked into the box of ornaments and tried to find his and Rick's favorite one, and a puzzled look formed on his face as he rummaged through the pile and couldn't find it.

Then he heard a giggle. 

He looked up and saw Judith, who sat on the floor surrounded by toys, with the plastic ornament in her little hand. She had a gummy smile and was waving it around before giggling again. 

Carl smiled and made his way around the box and squatted down to Judy's level, "Hey Juds," He said, "Whatcha think you're doin' with that, eh?" He got another giggle in reply. He grinned and picked her up, making her squeal with happiness and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have it back?" He asked, shifting her to one arm and held his free hand up. Judith looked at him and then at his hand before smiling and continued on waving the object in her hand, pretty much telling him 'no'. Carl chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, let's see." 

He looked down at her collection of toys and saw her Light-Up NogginStik laying just next to his foot. He smiled and gently bent down to pick it up, careful with Judy in his hands, before shaking it to catch her attention, "Look Juds, how about a trade. You get you toy and I get the ornament, yeah?"

And of course the kid had no idea what he was saying but at the sight of the colorful flashing lights, she promptly dropped the plastic and reached for the toy in her brother's hand. 

Carl grinned and handed her the toy before gently setting her down and she started to bang the toy on the ground, giggling up a storm, making him chuckle. He snatched the ornament and then went back to hang it on the tree.

Once the whole tree was complete, he stepped back and got a good look at it. He nodded to himself and then looked down at Judith, "What do you think?"

Judith was staring at the tree in awe, mesmerized by the colors. Carl took that as a good sign and turned back to take the empty boxes to the attic. 

Right as he closed the door to the attic, he heard the front door open and then close followed by a set of keys being set down.

"Carl?"

Carl grinned and made his way down stairs and when he got to the bottom, he saw Rick standing there, holding Judith and staring at the tree in amazement.

"Hey," He said, causing Rick to break his gaze from the tree to his son.

"Did you do all this?" He asked, nodding towards the tree. But Carl knew he wasn't just talking about the tree, he was talking about the whole house. The fireplace mantle had fake snow on it with the stockings haging up and a small village on top. Carl ran to the store to make Judith a stocking since it was her first Christmas; there was a reef on the front door, a count down to Christmas on the wall and everything just looked exactly how Carl wanted. 

Carl nodded and smiled, "I noticed you haven't been real happy lately and I dunno," Carl shrugged, looking down at his shoes, "I wanted to cheer you up." He looked up at his dad, "I dont like it when you're upset."

Rick looked at him for a split second befre he set Judithh down and swiftly made his way to his son. He cupped his cheeks on his large hands and leaned down, pushing their lips together roughly.

Carl let out a surprised moan and quickly gripped his father's curly locks and kissed back, just as enthusiastic. 

Rick then turned them around and began to walk backwards, pulling Carl with him without breaking the kiss. The edge of the couch hit the back of his knees, making him drop down and dragging his son with him, making the smaller boy straddle him.

Carl's legs barricaded his dad's strong thighs and he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt his dad's tongue trace the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. And what kind of person would he be if he didn't comply?

Rick smiled into the kiss as his son opened his mouth, letting him in. He let his tongue slip inside, roaming the familiar cavern, moaning at the taste. Never will he ever get tired of kissing Carl. Kissing Carl always made his insides mush and sure, it's cheesy but ya know what, he's never felt like this before, not even with Lori. And the fact that Carl tried to cheer him up? Rick's pretty sure he fell in love all over again with his son. 

Carl ran his hands down to Rick's neck, to his chest and down to his toned stomach. He slid his hands to Ricks sides and gripped his shirt, deepening their kiss. He was losing oxygen but that's okay, he wouldn't stop this for the world. He had a nose, didn't he? 

Rick, as if reading his mind, pulled back slightly, letting the two take a quick breath before diving back in, turning his head. Their teeth clanked together and their noses bumped, but they didn't pay attention to any of that, completely consumed in one another.

Rick pulled away completely and went straight for Carl's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Carl let out a moan, returning his hands to Rick's hair and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes in pure bliss and smiled, knowing he's going to have a mark later. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it, but please, as if he wanted to. 

Rick pecked his way but up to Carl's jaw, nipping at it before kissing his lips again. Carl's on board 100%, pulling his father as close as possible, as if trying to mold their bodies together so they'll never part. 

But all good things must come to an end. A loud shrieking giggle torn them apart, startled. They glanced at Judith, who found Christmas bells from the tree and was shaking them so violently, they though her little arm would pop in a not so good way. 

Rick chuckled breathlessly, trying to catch his breath. Carl turned back to look at him and Rick lost his breath all over again. Carl's lips were red a swollen, shiny from spit. His eyes were glassy, showing nothing but love and a hint of arousal. Rick had half a mind to just take him right then and there.  
But they had a baby to tend to.  
Carl grinned and pecked his dad on the lips before pulling back and running his hands through Rick's hair gently. 

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

Rick smiled and placed one hand on the small of Carl's back, while the other cupped his cheek and gently stroked his cheekbone with his thumb.

"Merry Christmas, Carl."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's finally done! I kept lagging on this and I deeply apologize. So ima put the prompts on hold because I have so many ideas popping into my head and I have this itch to just write them so I plan on doing that soon. Well, thanks for reading guys and Merry Christmas!  
> Until next time!!


End file.
